The True Ginevra
by Veneficara et Depraedata
Summary: It wasn't until Ginny was alone in her room, sulking, that she realised it: Harry doesn't love her. And he is not getting away with it... implied GinnyHarry GinnyDraco Harry? UP FOR ADOPTION! If used, credit and message,& please keep original story line
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Prologue: When Reality hits, it hits hard.

Sweet, innocent, little Ginny was pissed. Not just the normal PMS type of thingy, oh no. She had absolutely had it. For five years, hell six even, she had been in love with perfect Harry James Potter. She had had a crush on him, a big one, considering the length of her infatuation. And then, after years and years of waiting, observing and dating other boys, he had finally noticed her, Ginny Weasley. They had a wonderful time together after that. For a few weeks she was in heaven. Nothing was too horrid or serious to throw her off of the pink cloud she'd been residing on. Concluding: everything was simply too good to be true. Nevertheless, she hadn't expected this, not then at least:

_There are only a few days left before the train would take off and the complete population of Hogwarts would be leaving the school in favor of their family. Of course the spirits of the students weren't as high as would be usual in ths time of the year, but that was to be expected: only a few days ago the students and the staff of Hogwarts had fought a battle against the deatheaters, minus Voldemort. Luckily it became clear very early in the battle that Snape was truly on the side of the Light and thanks to him and a great deal of the Slytherins (surprisingly enough also Draco Malfoy) the Deatheaters failed in their attempt to infiltrate the school and murder the headmaster. It was a victory for the Light side because there were no casualities while Voldemort had lost many of his deatheaters (to Azkaban, not the afterlife) in the battle. _

_Nevertheless, like other students Ginny was happy that the year was almost over, when Harry walked over to her in the Gryffindor commonroom and told her his noble story about her being in "great danger" if she would remain his girlfriend. She had been crushed, her world had collapsed around her, but she stood her ground, and smiled bravely when people asked her wether she was alright. The last weeks were torture. _

_The only thing keeping her together, was, ironically, the fact that Harry seemed to get a little better. Thanks to Snape (she had even considered thanking him) and his Occlumency lessons Harry's nightmares had finally worn off, and he seemed honestly happy about that and sometimes he appeared to be a normal teen even. He did zone off a lot though, and he spend a little more time alone then a regular (happy) teen should, he also seemed to be poking in his food a lot, instead of eating it. He continued to remain in this "half-happy" state till he got off the train and went to privet drive nr. 4 with his uncle, visibly upset. Only a whispered invitation from Tonks to the headquarters of the order at the end of the summer seemed to be able to cheer him up._

It wasn't until she was home, sulking in her room, that she realised it. It all became clear in about one millisecond. Harry wasn't torn over their break-up. Not at all. He was in love with another. She brainstormed for a moment, trying to think of anything that was in the defence of Harry, but she couldn't find anything. She came to the only logical conclusion that her mind could provide her: Harry was acting like a lovesick teen. They just were all too used to his constant moodswings to notice anything off about him.

The love was over now, she knew that for sure. She didn't feel sad, though. Not even a little bit. Nor did she feel betrayed, or jealous. She only felt anger, and a need for revenge. Fast. She also felt the strange desire to take the money she had earned with last year's summerjob, originally intended for a dress like the one Hermione wore at the Yule ball in her fourth year and some cool (and obviously really expensive) jewellery. She smirked then, and gained an evil, slightly sadistic, glint in her eyes: She would show them all what Ginny Weasley is truly made of.

**Veneficara & Depraedata: Please Review! This is our first story together, and we need to get some ideas. Please Review!**


	2. The usefulness of lifesize dolls

Disclaimer: Again, don't own Harry Potter, never will.

Chapter 1: The Usefulness of Life-size Dolls.

Makeover. That was the beautiful word Ginny was looking for. Makeover. It would be simple, yet different, WAY different. Now she just needed to go shopping, get her hair cut differently, and show off. _I Should go now; _Ginny thought. _The guys are playing quidditch, moms cooking, dad's still at work, and Hermione's drooling and watching Ron play quidditch. _So little Ginny grabbed her money, told her mom what she was going to do, and went of to the muggle mall Hermione had once taken her to.

Once at the mall, Ginny decided she should get her hair cut first. The stylist showed her a million different hair styles, until Ginny finally found the one she liked. It was gonna be cut in layers, just an inch under her shoulders. It would make her hair a lot wavier too. It was good that it didn't cost much, because otherwise she wouldn't have had enough money to buy some new clothes. Everyone had always told her black looked really good, so she decided that she would go in that color pallet. Once out of the store she had spent almost ¾ of her money. Now she still had to buy some shoes and accessories. After that she would go grab a drink at that place Starbucks or whatever, and then she would go home. And guess who she found there?

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the little weaslette. Still mourning over scarhead? Or did you move on to the next disgrace of the wizarding world?." Draco taunted.

"No, and no. I'm no slut and he's not worth half a tear"

"What then? Throwing knives at a life-size doll of him? If not, I always have a spare."

"Not yet, though I'm real close to asking you where you've gotten those."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"…"

"(2 life-stories later)… And I'm sure that all he said was fake, so he could be with his love! Whoever that might be"

(still a little dazed by ending of the second life-story and his last 7 cups of coffee) "What? So you don't even know who the one responsible for your sorrow is?."

"… No"

"You don't want to go back to him, do you?"

"… Dûh"

" Then why not try to make his life miserable? (sounds hopeful)"

" … … … I don't know…"

" I'll give you my spare life-size doll…"

"Deal."

Back at home, Ginny had put her new hair up in a ponytail. She didn't want anyone to see her new hairstyle until she could start wearing her new clothes. Which of course would be tomorrow.

The next morning Ginny had slept in late on purpose. There was breakfast on her nightstand, which meant that the family had gone to Diagon Alley to get their books. Ginny figured she had about an hour to make her 1st impression with her new look, so she quickly put some food in her mouth, and got out of bed. First Ginny went over to her new wardrobe.

She picked out a pair of army green cargo pants, a black halter top, and some army boots. She brushed her hair until it looked perfect (according to her), put in some silver earrings (bit big, but they were so pretty), and put on some make-up. She had just finished when she heard everyone come home. She decided to make an entrance. Her mom had just called her down for lunch, so she left in a hurry. She didn't want any of them to come and get her and be the first one to see her change. Especially not Harry. So she went down stairs, not being able to wait and see the shock on Harry's face.


	3. Cursing and Planning

Disclaimer: Do we really need to say it again? (both sigh) We don't own Harry Potter and we probably never will.

Veneficara: I've suddenly gotten inspiration, so here's our new chapter

Harry was in heaven. Because here he was, after weeks and weeks of having been separated, reunited with his love. They both hadn't told anybody yet, and both agreed that they probably shouldn't in the near future. After all, he did break up with Ginny just a few weeks ago... ...

It wouldn't do no, it would probably be better if they kept it a secret, maybe even till the end of the year... ...

Harry was disturbed in his thoughts by a rather loud screech from Mrs. Weasley and when he looked into the direction she was pointing he had to admit it was worth screeching for. It was Ginny.

Ginny slowly strode down the stairs, enjoying each and every single look she got, savoring the surprised ones. She turned her head, taking in every jaw that hit the floor, every anger management needing face belonging to, mainly, her family, the scolding look that Hermione gave her, The highly amused looks from Tonks, Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall the indifferent look that Snape gave her, the rather luscious look that Sirius sent her (and unsuccessfully had tried to hide) and the broadly smirking Draco (He moved into the Order today, he did betray Voldemort) who was making her clear with hand gestures that his spare life-size doll of Harry was in his trunk, and whether she wanted to try? She signed back "Yes, in a moment" before she started looking for the surprised/in-love-again face of her ex-boyfriend. For the first time since her 'revealing' something didn't go according to plan: Harry wasn't surprised/in-love-again. Not even appreciative, or disgusted even. He couldn't care less. Even the look that Snape had sent her before going to study the tapestry near him had given her more satisfaction (and that is really saying something). Trying really hard to prevent herself from ripping Harry apart into really tiny pieces (she was a Weasley, and had inherited her mother's temperament, meaning it was real difficult not to). Instead she smiled mysteriously and just after she signed "Your room, and quickly" towards Draco, she once more turned to the stairs, and disappeared out of sight. The moment she was out of sight, chaos broke out.

Draco quickly made his way out of the crowd, though he had to admit that it was amusing to see everybody talk about the Weaselette in such a way. When he caught himself standing near the conversation that a slightly disturbed Remus Lupin was having with his best friend, he actually made a run for the stairs (unseen of course) and rushed upstairs, to his own room.

When he arrived there (unfortunately he had to leave his trunk behind, so no harry doll) the Weaselette was already waiting for him. And soon as he closed the door behind him he was once again reminded that he had joined forces with a teenage (Weasley) girl. The Weaselette had jumped up and immediately began ranting about Potter: how horrible he had been (and still was), how unresponsive he had been during her "revealing" and what an ass hole he was in general. After she had calmed down a little she turned to Draco, the same maniacal glint in her eyes, that had been there right before she had gone shopping. Exclaiming that she would do anything, to avenge him. Draco just smiled.

In the days that followed, the situation in Grimmauld Place became somewhat peaceful again. After many (many) fights between Ginny and her mother it was decided that Ginny was allowed to keep her new clothes: after all, she was a sixteen year old now, and (like Mr. Weasley had had to repeat many times) she was old enough to make her own mistakes. Though Ginny didn't think that wanting to make the life of the green-eyed wizard was a mistake. Actually, she found it to be extremely satisfying. Of course Draco Malfoy, the world's leading expert on making-Harry's-life-a-nightmare-he-doesn't-seem-to-be-able-to-wake-up-from, had something to do with that. Together they had thought of some crazy plans already (most of them involving heavy obstacles and empty corridors) but as of yet the two hadn't been able to try anything. Which led them to be bored, and start on their second most loved hobby. Harry watching. Without Harry noticing. Which is a hell of a job if you haven't got an invincibility cloak, and he does. The mischievous duo had even begged for a potion that would conceal them or something similar, but Snape had been harsh for his godson and had given them nothing. They slowly became even more obsessed (they didn't have anything else to discuss) with the idea that Harry was seeing someone. In the order. And they had no clue who it could possibly be. They had even made a list:

Harry is seeing Pansy ("Well, he can't see properly so we have to keep it open as an option", said Draco)

Harry is secretly seeing Hermione ("It don't think that bookworm has enough passion for something like this...")

Harry is seeing Tonks (Ginny was very enthusiastic about this one)

Harry is seeing nobody, he just pretends to. (Though only Ginny and Draco seemed to have noticed)

Harry is in love with Cho (again)

Harry is seeing their transfiguration teacher (No comment needed, just a toilet)

Concluding, they were frustrated. Not even killing the poor Harry-dolls (with knives, stakes, ninja stars, and axes) could satisfy their needs any more. They wanted revenge. And embarrassing moments on Harry's part (+ pictures). And most importantly, they needed their plan to be put into motion.

A few weeks later, when the portkey that would take the children back to platform 9 ¾ was activated, some of the adults swore they had seen identical (manical) smirks on the lips of both Ginny and Draco. Or had it just been their imagination?

Veneficara & Depraedata: Please review! We need ideas! How horrible must Harry's life become?


	4. Reentering the Hogwarts scene

Veneficara:Sorry for the delay….

Depraedata: Looks accusingly at Veneficara

Veneficara: Feeling guilty Okay…. But I had to work really hard at school!

Depraedata:Anyway, we don't own Harry Potter. We would like to though.

Chapter 3:

When they activated the portkey that was supposed to take them to platform 9¾, they ended up in Hogwarts instead. Apparently, someone (Moody was number one suspect) had activated another portkey, that had taken them to Hogwarts directly. Which of course meant besides the fact that they wouldn't encounter any 'dangerous' Death Eater children until school started that they were stuck at Hogwarts for the next couple of hours while they waited for the rest of the students to arrive. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all bored out of their minds (to the state that Hermione actually suggested to play exploding snap), but Ginny and Draco thought it was the perfect time to go over plan G.A.R.O.H (Get A Reaction Out of Harry) again.

They walked through the corridors, until they finally found a classroom that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would never bother to look in (Divination, they would all rather die). Not that they would ever want to know where Draco was, but they might (in this state of boredom, that is) come and look for Ginny. So Ginny and Draco went into the classroom (that was thankfully empty), and Draco locked the door. This startled Ginny a bit, but she shook it off. After all, they didn't want those three to figure out what they were up to, did they? They both sat down on the poofs.

"Now that we're stuck here, let's revise". Draco stated.

"Okay…"

"You haven't forgotten the plan, have you!"

"No, of course not! It goes like this: Takes a deep breath"

"We walk in the Great Hall, fashionably late of course, and while we do so I link my arm with yours. We stare down at everybody's shocked faces, and then look to find Harry gasping for breath, not believing what he is seeing. Then the next morning (preferably after an embarrassing episode with Harry) we make a scene in front of everyone, making it look as though we were breaking up. Even though we of course never went out in the first place." Ginny explained simply.

"And you aren't wearing that, are you? You can wear something a little sexier, can't you? I mean, I would never let my girlfriend walk in those second-hand school robes of yours."

"Gives him a dark look That's not an option."

"Fine, whatever."

A few hours of playing cards later (poker, to be exact) they heard the bustling of students arriving, walking into the Great Hall. They quickly finished their game (Draco won) and went down as calmly as they could, hoping not to encounter a professor or worse (Peeves). When they got dangerously close to the Great Hall, they waited until the to-be-sorted first years were inside, without being seen of course. When the sorting had almost ended, Draco turned to Ginny once more.

"Everything is going according to plan so far."

"Yes…"

"I would like to keep it that way so PLEASE he was beginning to sound a tiny little bit desperate, if something goes wrong, or Harry's reaction isn't the one we planned: DON'T LOSE YOUR TEMPER!"

"Who do you think you are? Of course I won't lose my temper."

'I most certainly hope so'

They waited until the sorting and the speech that went with it had ended, linked arms, exchanged killer smiles, and pushed open the doors that separated them from the rest of the school. They strode in, Ginny with a loving smile on her lips, and everyone turned around, at about the same moment to see who had just entered. The reaction was immediate and highly amusing. Pumpkin juice was being spat out all over the Great Hall, jaws dropped, food fell from forks and the first years were all highly confused about the commotion: It wasn't that strange that two people were seeing each other, was it? The teachers reacted quite a bit differently. Knowing smiles were exchanged between them, and Ginny saw them all pay Snape a rather large bag of galleons. They had betted on them!

After another few moments of shocked silence a few of the Ravenclaws started clapping, followed closely by a few of the braver the Huffelpuffs. When half of the school cheering anyway the more sentient part of the Slytherins (everyone who feared and/or respected Draco) started clapping too, and some of the Gryffindors (not wanting to be portrayed as bad sports) eventually gave approving smiles. Both started scanning the Gryffindor table then, looking Scarhead. When they spotted him, they both let their arms drop to the side. He was clapping along with the rest of the school (- most of Gryffindor) , smiling.

It was then that Ginny decided that she had been nice enough. Now there was no longer a Mrs Weasley around to protect Harry. Now Harry no longer had the advantage. She had, and it was time to put that to the advantage. With only the greatest of willpower could she prevent the ruthless smirk that threatened to surface. Unbeknownst to her, Draco was feeling the exact same thing: after all, he had been nice. Gave Harry all the time he could have possibly needed to reveal his girlfriend. Although Draco had to admit, in the beginning it had only been for the kick of bringing Harry down (still a reason for keeping this going) he also found himself actually wanting to know who the hell Harry was seeing that was so great he didn't even look twice at Ginny ever again.

And if a Slytherin wants to know something, you better prepare…

**Please review**


	5. Back to the drawing board

Veneficara: For those who read these notes: I am not the same person as Depraedata

Depraedata: Nope

Veneficara: Nor are we alter ego's or anything of the sort

Depraedata: Yami's and Hikari's, etc. etc. You know the drill.

Veneficara: Actually, in real life we are cousins!

Chapter 5: Back to school and the drawing board

_Harry's thoughts:_

_God I hate Moody! Why did he have to bring us directly to Hogwarts?! It's been hard enough avoiding Ron in Sirius' house with reasonable excuses, but now I had to spend a whole day alone with him and Hermione! Oh god, I hope he didn't notice I was nervous… I know he caught on I am (still) depressed (just for a very different reason then he believes it to be). After all, my love and I decided it wouldn't be wise to see each other (a lot) during my last year at Hogwarts. We would still see each other during the holidays, weekends etc., but for me that just isn't enough. I want a normal relationship where we can see each other whenever we want to. Now that I think about it, I am very much in love: When I was still with Ginny I wouldn't mind if she left for a day, a month, or till the end of times. But now it's different: when I don't see my love, my heart aches, I start worrying: has the Dark Lord caught on? Has my love had a magical accident? Is my love with another now, someone more beautiful then me? I can't help the worrying. My love tells me that, though it is cute, it isn't necessary to worry so much. At least I've got one less thing to worry about now: Ginny. The girl finally got over me (jay!)! I really couldn't help cheering for her and Draco (composed though, I wouldn't want an angry Ronald unless absolutely unavoidable). Now that I think about it, today wasn't such a bad day after al, and if I manage to live through an entire year of these, I am free to be with my love! Maybe I should make myself a calendar… _

Around the time Harry started creating a fancy, multicolored calendar for himself (magical of course, what else was he a wizard for?) Ginny and Draco sat together on Draco's bed. Not kissing, mind you, but brooding.

"Okay, I admit it. We shocked everybody in the school, I need to get myself some new security guards (or at the very least try to make my current look less stupid) to protect me from both the Weasleys and Pansy, Ron Weasley hates me even more then last year (jay!), our teachers betted on us and we didn't get a rise out of Potter. Is this failure or is this just plainly a disaster?"

"Oh shush you, it wasn't that bad!"

"No? Give me ONE reason why it wasn't a disaster like all our/your other plans to shock Harry!"

"Simple: We've gotten ourselves an excuse to spend most of our free time thinking up better plans."

"Oh? And of course you've got a suggestion?"

"Actually I do."

Ginny reached into her pocket and removed a piece of parchment from it's depths. When she showed it to Draco he recognized it immediately: It was their old list consisting of people Harry might be dating. She smirked evilly as it hadn't dawned upon Draco yet what she wanted to do.

"You see, when can chase after Harry all we want but we will never find out whom he is seeing: He way too sneaky for that, he's got an invisibility cloak and we don't and Snape doesn't want to supply us with potions. So he's got an unfair advantage."

Ginny looked at Draco for a few seconds during her monologue, and saw that slowly but surely the slightly confused look was disappearing as an evil smirk began to take shape upon his face. He knew exactly what she wanted to do and, judging his facial expression, loved it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yes: If we can't get to the lying, cheating, ugly, overconfident (etc. etc. etc.) bastard directly, we will get to his lady. Make her suffer. Make her weary. Make her spill her guts about Harry and his cheating ways. We will spread photographs. We will start the Hogwarts rumor mill. Then Harry will look like the cheater he is, and his reputation shall be ruined forever. The papers will write stories about him like they used to in my third and fourth year and everybody will hate him. So, what do you say?"

"………………… Ginny, are you sure you aren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

Veneficara: DONE FINALLY!

Depraedata: Okay…. Please review!

Veneficara: Oh yes, please tell us who Draco and Ginny should go after first!

Depraedata: Thanks BTW for everyone who has reviewed as up until now!

Veneficara: We really appreciate it!


	6. Pansy Parkinsons Woes

Veneficara & Depraedata: A new chapter….

Veneficara: Admittedly, it took a while.

Depraedata: Hey, but here it is!

Veneficara & Depraedata: But before we start it, we would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. We really appreciate it.

**Chapter 6: 'Pansy Parkinson's woes'  
**  
After last night's spectacular welcoming feast a beautiful sunny morning awaited the Hogwarts students. Many were already up early, wanting to walk around a bit & have a nice breakfast before receiving the schedules. Pansy Parkinson was not one of those. Actually, she was still in bed, mourning over the fact that her 'engagement' to Draco had been stopped because of a… a… a WEASLEY! She really couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her Drakie had chosen another. 'It must have been a love-potion' she concluded after a long night of denial and nightmares and, she thought to herself 'Of course, her Draco had not been the only candidate she had had in mind for a marriage.' She wasn't desperate for his love (or money) 'My current love is more then enough for me', she thought to herself, now satisfied that the loss of Draco had not been too terrible. Besides, he would one day grow bored with the girl, and run back to her (she hoped). At that particular moment she glanced at the shiny, antique clock that her daddy had bought for her last christmas.

'Still 5:30? But wasn't it 5:30 half an hour ago?'

Quick glance at the watch lying innocently on the floor

"8:15?! I'M LATE!!"

A couple of minutes of panicking and rushing to get ready later

Breakfasts had never been a quiet affair at Hogwarts. There was always chatter, the sounds of people eating and of course the hooting of owls. However, when Pansy Parkinson strided in, (no longer fashionably late), all chatter stopped, at least 90 of the school turned to look at her and continued to follow her with their eyes. By the time she reached her seat (with Draco miraculously absent) she felt pretty uncomfortable. It wasn't until then, that she noticed that she (in her hurry to go to the great hall) had apparently forgotten to put on her socks… and shoes… to take off her pajama… and nightcap…..  
At exactly that moment the giggling started, along with the right-out laughter of the Gryffindor boys ("Still sleepy? Or did you just roll out of your new love's bed?") Gryffindor girls ("Latest fashion Parkinson? Or has daddy's money run out?") and the rest of the school (two Ravenclaw firstyears, worried "Is that lady sick? Shouldn't she be in a mental hospital or something?" Ravenclaw sixth year answering " Nah, it's not like she can do a lot of damage, she still reads Gilderoy Lockhart's books on dueling")

'How is this possible?!' she thought, confused 'I'm sure I changed my clothes, I'm sure of it!'

To the amusement of certain people Pansy Parkinson's first day at school didn't improve much: After discovering that she was not adequately dressed Pansy immediately rushed out to change, forcing her to skip breakfast. Because of that she had no idea what class she had first and because of that she arrived 45 minutes late for her first lesson: Transfiguration. 15 minutes later she left with a weeks worth of detention and negative house points for Slytherin. After Herbology (where she accidentally knocked over her professor's favorite plant, tripped over some roots and couldn't help but not know the answer to ANY question asked, up to and including "Can you hand me the shovel?") Pansy Parkinson was tired, angry at everyone in the school and a bit sad because her alarm clock was broken.

However, these feelings all dwindled down to nothingness compared to how hungry she was. After all, she was a growing girl (horizontally, that is) and needed her nourishment. If she were at home, she would have had her second lunch by now. So it was no small miracle that as soon as she had spotted the Great Hall she started to run a little, she couldn't remember reaching the Slytherin table this quickly, in all her school years. She had just settled down and taken the first bite of her ham-cheese-enormous-amount-of-mayonnaise-sandwich when she heard the commotion. Right above her head. She was just about to look up to see what in the name of Merlin was going on when Peeves decided now would be the Right Moment to dump all of his newly received Slime-in-seven-colors. Unfortunately for Pansy, she had to miss lunch: she needed to change. Hungry and a teenie-weenie bit desperate she left for her classes again.

Somewhere, in a dark part of the school, where two people accidentally had the same period off

"I must say, I have underestimated you."

"In what way?"

"Well, the alarmclock was brilliant. And so was the slime by the way."

"You did most of the magic though: she wouldn't be quite as desperate as she is now if you hadn't spelled her Pajama on again, not to forget all those spells you put on her during classes."

"Thank you for the compliment, but let's get back to the plan. Our greatest weapon is (of course) her affection for food. She will have to miss dinner too. Then we can play our trump card."

"I know, fortunately we've got that covered as well."

"Let's hope so, we can't pull this one twice. She's not that stupid." 

"I know, you will just have to trust me with this one. Anything she has on Harry will be revealed tonight."

"Okay… Don't screw this up, Ginny."

"I won't, Draco."

Pansy had a very, very quiet period directly after lunch. Only the whisperings of her classmates reminded her of the fact that this was, without a doubt, the worst day of her life. Hell started the period after that. Potions. She didn't know HOW, but for some reason Snape could be more annoyed with a Slytherin of his own house then with Longbottom. Granted, thanks to her, Slytherin stood 20 points in the minus. In one day. Add to that the fact that she managed to screw up a simple pepper-up potion and when handing it in managed to drop it on top of Snape's priceless collection of ancient potion tomes. Actually, she didn't think it was that bad: only half of it burned away. It was the ridiculously long lecture afterwards (a full 35 minutes into dinner) that eventually drove her to near madness. And just when she thought she couldn't take it no more she go another stab in the back.

"Misters Weasley, Finnegan and Potter: Sleepy time's over, you'll have a chance to nap as soon as this lecture is over. For as long as you don't fall asleep on my doorstep I'm okay with it."

Anymous voice, with a suspiciously long drawl to it "Professor, you won't have to worry about them: I mean look at Pansy! It's a miracle already that she got out of bed, let alone change! If it was up to her, she'd use what is left of your priceless collection of ancient potion books as a pillow!"

A snicker followed this statement. Weasley. Another followed. But it wasn't until Pansy screeched that it wasn't true and that they would all; pay for being mean that the entire classroom burst out into unstoppable laughter. Even her potion professor Snape was risking his reputation by laughing at her, while leaning at his desk, so he wouldn't topple over. Lecture finished then.

Unsurprisingly, Pansy was the first one to reach the door. At first she had visiting the Great Hall for dinner in mind. But then she realized she propably shouldn't show her face right now. It wouldn't do her reputation any good. Unfortunately for her she didn't have a clue as to where the kitchens were. It was then that she got a brilliant idea:  
'I still have some food (Belgian chocolates, to be exact) in my room! I can go there, eat, assess the damage and make a plan so my reputation won't suffer anymore damage. It's brilliant!'

With this idea, Pansy ran to the Slytherin common room (waddled is more like it), quickly went up the stairs towards her room. She was a hell of a lot happier then she had been ample minutes ago. The feeling of happiness and minor contentment however dissipated the second she checked her tiny (0.5 cubic meters) box of Belgian chocolates. It was completely empty. To make sure that what she was seeing was not an illusion she double-checked by putting her hand in the box, and even trying spells to hopefully discover their new location. Nothing worked. Just as she was about to sing the muggle song 'the swan song' to empathize that her life was now meaningless her trained nose picked up the weak scent of chocolate. Naturally she followed it, into a room she didn't recognize where an enormous box of chocolates was simply calling out to her. The collective strength of two completely cloaked people, who her foodstarved couldn't hope to recognize, stopped her from her prize.

"Not so fast." Said one of them.

"After all, those are OUR chocolates" Added the other.

"But, but… I want them!" Pansy wailed.

"Don't worry, you might get them."

"However, only if the info you give us is genuine."

Pansy in her food deprived state didn't recognize it as it was: a trap. Which was exactly what the two others had been counting upon.

"So… what is your connection to Harry Potter?" one of them asked.

"Harry Potter?" Pansy answered, faking genuine confusion.

"If you won't tell us anything, we'll unfortunately have to leave."

"And eat all those Belgian chocolates."

"Because we aren't here to waste anyone's time."

"Last of all our own."

Pansy was absolutely sure the two were bluffing. That was until both of them stood up, taking all of the chocolates with them.

"Okay, OKAY! I will tell you. But only if you DON'T TAKE MY CHOCOLATES AWAY."

Pansy was near hysterics, so they gave her a moment to regain her calm. Then she started talking:

"Ok, I know he's a Gryffindor and all, and that I'm a Slytherin, and that I'm WAY prettier, wealthier, smarter and nicer then him, but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him."

Both Draco and Ginny were loving this (and recording it at the same time, for blackmail of course).

"So I asked him to be my boyfriend last summer before the holidays…" (Ginny & Draco nearly died at this point of the conversation from overexcitement, Pansy from starvation) "but he said no… Can I have my chocolates now?"

She got them (together with a spell that erased her memory of this rather … unusual conversation) and Draco and Ginny left the girl's dorm (not wanting to be there anyway) in favour of plotting.

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Cho Chang

_Cho Chang. The beautiful Ravenclaw girl, that was to be the duo's next, what's the right word? Victim, if you will. She and Potter had a little 'fling' a couple of years ago, and you never know, old love can come back... And sometimes not even in the good way. Take Parkinson for example. Sure she's hot, but when she sets her mind to someone, you'll be stuck with her for a very long time. No kidding. But anyway, let's get back to the point…_

"So Malfoy, any idea who were going to interrogate next?" Ginny asked, walking into the room.

"Yea. I think we should go to Cho Chang. You know, because she and Potter had that fling thing a couple of years ago. Who knows, maybe they started something again. Although I'm having trouble trying to think of a way we could try and get her to spill her guts out…" Draco drifted off into deep thought.

"Well, that's what you have me for isn't it?"

"It is? Because I always thought that I was doing all the planning here." Draco smirked.

"Oh shut your mouth. Bloody hell Malfoy, the answer is right in front of you! Or are you really that blind?

"Oh, I'm _so _offended Weasley. Really, maybe you should write a book on insults. I bet it would be a best-seller." Draco replied sarcastically.

"You take it out on her beauty, you moron," Ginny replied without so much as blinking an eye. "You have to make something about her ugly (or at least, uglier then it already is), I mean really painfully ugly, until she spill her guts out to you. You just tell her you're not planning on changing it back anytime soon, until she tells you everything she knows. Sound simple enough?"

"Okay fine, you're the master on this one (performs mock-bow). But what do we do? Like what kind of a spell? Because it's got to be something good, and right now off the top of my head I don't really know anything."

"And that's what libraries were invented for," Ginny said. "Come on, you're going to have to get us a pass from Snape for the restricted section. You can handle that, right?"

"No, that has to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do on the face of the earth. My God Weasley, why don't you just stick to your job, and I'll stick to mine. Got it?"

"I thought I was the master in this plan." Ginny replied sweetly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours of searching through dusty tomes and begging for a pass fromn their favourite teacher later, the duo had found exactly the kind of spell that they were looking for. It was perfect, sure to make Cho tell them everything they needed to know. Now all that was left to do, was to work out how to actually use the spell. That might just be a little harder, seeing as neither of them had ever heard of it (propably due to the fact that it's restricted) Of course the first thing she thought of was asking Hermione for help, but there was no point in that, because then she would start asking Ginny why in the world she would want to learn it, and for some reason she was really bad at lying when it came to lying to Hermione. I mean sure, that might be because they were really good friends, but it could also be because Hermione always seemed to know when something was up. Why did she have to know? But, then again, Ginny probably wouldn't ask anyway, seeing as who knows? Hermione might have something to do with Harry, or would know something about him at least. I mean, that's what best friends were invented for…right?

_But in what way could I ever possibly learn this? Bloody hell, it has 4 feathers next to it! That's like 1 of the hardest levels! _Ginny found herself thinking these very depressing thoughts all through charms, mainly because it didn't matter anyway, seeing as Hermione had already taught her the charm that they were practicing anyway. _What have I ever done to deserve this? I need to know how to use this spell! The only reason I'm doing this is to get back at Harry for being a backstabbing piece of trash, and Bloody hell, I'm working with Draco Malfoy on this! Although I guess that hasn't been so bad… Actually it's been a lot better then what I would have thought…Oh well, there's nothing I can do about this now, I'll start practicing the spell tonight together with Draco, he's a year older then I am, he should be able to work this out. With my help, of course. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in an (conveniently) empty classroom, Draco and Ginny were practicing the spell. The incantation for it was _informis,_ although neither of them had any idea what it meant. The description sounded absolutely perfect. "Informis is a special spell that will turn your enemy into a hideous creature. This does not mean that they will turn into a demon or a creature, but that they will in turn become gruelingly hideous to a lot of people's eyes. At least, that was the main thought from the 7 pages long description. The practicing had gone on for HOURS on end, and they were both starting to feel exhausted, but they had to keep going if they wanted to perform this soon. They both knew that Cho had some kind of party going on somewhere this very night, and they both knew that she certainly wouldn't go out looking like this. Finally, after another hour of practice, Draco finally got the spell right. Of course they weren't practicing on each other, because that would just be wrong. They had (instead) been practicing on their very own life-sized Harry-dolls, which they hadn't used in a while.

"YES!" Draco practically screamed.

"Let's go," Ginny said. "We have a mission to accomplish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding the girl wasn't that hard: They just had to persuade Luna to give them entrance to the Ravenclaw commonroom. From there on, they just went to the girliest looking room...

(17 seconds later)

"Oh my God, what have you done to my face?!"

The spell had gone perfectly, so perfect in fact, that Ginny and Draco couldn't stop grinning.

"Why are you smiling like that? I want my face back!" Cho shouted, throwing books at Draco, who just lazily flicked his wand. "I have a party to go to!"

"Yes, we know that, trust us we do. But before we give you your normal face back, although I have to say, I really don't see the point," Draco smirked when Ginny said this, "We need you to give us some information."

"What are you, blackmailing me?" Cho asked.

"Yes." Draco replied.

Draco's answers was so blunt, that it caught Cho off guard.

"Fine, what do you want from me!?"

"We want you to tell us everything that went on or is going on with you and Harry Potter." Ginny and Draco said this at exactly the same time, and smiled at each other. Then they turned their attention back to Cho.

"Well? We don't have all day."

"You want to know what went on with me and Harry? Wow, I thought everyone knew what went on with me and Harry. He liked me, I liked him, we went on one date, it was a disaster because I kept crying over Cedric and he really is a bloody moron when it comes to consoling a girl, and we haven't talked since." Cho said simply, "That's the story."

"That's it? Are you sure? You know nothing? Absolutely nothing? We need to know something!" Ginny replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, of course that's it. What? You two didn't seriously think that we went out again or something right? We haven't talked for about 2 years!" Cho laughed.

This time, when Ginny and Draco looked at each other, they didn't smile. This was a total disappointment.

"And you're sure you're telling us everything? Absolutely everything?"

"Hey, I might have lied if my face looked normal, but my face looks idiotic right now and I want it back. So I told you everything. Now please turn my face back to normal!"

But Ginny and Draco didn't hear her. They were already walking out the door, annoyed and disappointed that yet another victim couldn't give them the answer they were looking for. Oh well, at least they had one thing to cheer them up tomorrow. And what would that be? Cho Chang's bloated, pimple filled, red, orange, yellow, veined, oily, freckled, sometimes even purple, squared, bulging-eyed face.


End file.
